Here We Go
by I-Write-Upon-My-Whims
Summary: After a rather nice workout (AKA: villain fight), The Avengers and Spider-Man decide to relax by visiting the new hero exhibit at Madame Tussaud's wax museum. It doesn't work out as planned. I try to update on Thursdays; it's not all planned out, but it'll be a fun journey to finding the end.
1. Celebrate

In the Madame Tussaud's in LA there's a Marvel-themes 4D ride that this is based off of. It involves Loki and Doom and ends with The Hulk using his super-strength to clean up the room.

I don't own any of the characters. It's a fanfiction site. You can't even _post_ original fiction.

I try to be loyal to Stan Lee's comic verse, but I do deviate into movie verse sometimes.

Okay! Here goes!

* * *

The debris piled up in a corner. The Hulk looked pleased.

"So- Madame Tussaud's?" Spider-Man said, breaking the silence. Tony opened his mask and looked down at him, raising his eyebrows.

"What is this 'Madame Tussaud's' thou speakest of?" Thor asked.

"A tourist attraction." Captain America told the godly prince. "Glad to know it's still around.

"Madame Tussaud's." Tony said. "_Madame Tussauds_."

"What? It's classic, cheap-" Spider-Man began, but Tony cut him off.

"Kid, you're being treated to a celebration by Tony Stark. We are not doing 'cheap'." Tony took his helmet all the way off. "Now let's go change into people clothes."

"Um-" Spider-Man looked down. "I might not want to-" He tugged on his mask.

"Oh, come on, you can't be that ugly." Tony Stark pressed a button on his suit and it separated off of him and neatly reassembled. Tony looked up at Hulk. "Come on, big guy, think of puppies."

Spider-Man watched the green ebb away from the muscular giant as he shrunk to the size of a typical human. He knew he could trust the Avengers with his secret identity- But did he want to? It was one moment's decision.

He took off his mask.

"Peter Parker from the Daily Bugle." Peter said. The other men nodded at him as they went about exchanging their costumes for their clothes kept underneath (Though in Hulk's case, pulling up the shreds of his pants until Tony could find him spares). Peter tugged off his gloves and climbed up to the corner of the ceiling where his everyday clothing was webbed in a tight ball. Peter Parker tugged his clothes on and dropped down to greet the Avengers. Thor was dressed normally, something Peter had never seen before, as were Bruce Banner, Tony Stark and Steve Rodgers.

"So, I was thinking we could go to a club-" Tony began, but Peter cut in.

"I could imagine Aunt May's face if she found out where I'd gone. No clubs for Petey."

"Petey? You need to get out more." Tony shook his head.

"And Mary Jane would be mad that I didn't bring her. My wife."

"You're married to the star of _Secret Hospital?"_ Hulk seemed a bit overexcited.

"Well, if clubs are out, what do we do?" Tony looked genuinely confused.

"We could go to Madame Tussaud's." Steve Rodgers suggested. "Look, on this flyer it says they're unveiling a super hero room."

"That, Aunt May would have no trouble with," Peter said. "And I doubt Mary Jane wants to see it."

"I do believe I would like to see this 'Madame Tussaud's'." Thor added. Bruce shrugged. When he wasn't The Hulk, Peter thought, he acted quite shy. They looked expectantly at Tony.

"Fine. I know when I'm beat." Tony said, shaking his head again. "Let's go."

"What'll we do with Doom?" Bruce asked, pointing to the lump of ice.

"I'll call the FF." Tony took out a phone that made the iPhone 5s look like a nokia brick. With a backwards glance at Doom, the super-heroes filed out.

"Yeah, Reed. It's Tony." Silence. "Oh, just wanted to say that Doctor Doom attacked my reactor unveiling."Listening. "Yeah, yeah, it's all good." Tony rolled his eyes. "No, he did not escape." Tony sighed. "Yeah, he's all yours. Listen, make sure Johnny does NOT flame on in there. No, my reactor would be fine, Doom's prison would just melt. I did say melt. Bye then." Tony pulled the phone away from his ear. "Bye." Tony hung up. "They're coming. Unless we want any more force fields, we'd better go."

"Well, force fields from villains are annoying. Force fields from _Sue_-" Peter laughed. "Tour bus?"

"Limo." Tony pressed a button on his watch. A limo rolled into view. Peter gaped as the others climbed in, then quickly followed.

"Where're Natasha and Clint?" Tony asked. "Do they not like us anymore?"

"They're somewhere. Natasha's at some meeting." Steve said. He looked at the wax figure of himself. "This is flattering."

The wax Avengers stood in a group, Hulk looming over the rest and each member looking very brave and honorable. They were standing in New York surrounded by craters and debris.

Beside them, the Fantastic Four models were also posed in brave, protective positions. Even Doc Strange, Wolverine and Daredevil were represented. Spider-Man couldn't help feeling upset with his lack of representation. He wanted to yell at J Jonah Jameson for all the bad publicity. And web that sunshine boy up into a mummy. Maybe toss him into a wall.

"Does my nose look big?" Tony asked. A mask covered his wax models' face. Peter snorted and turned to look at Thor. His gaze was directed towards a girl in the corner of the room.

"It doth seem that Natasha told an untruth regarding the meeting." Thor nudged Peter. Peter stifled a giggle. Natasha was gazing at her own wax model, looking rather self-satisfied. Peter grinned and his gaze panned around the room. He rested on someone he recognized with a jolt.

"Matt Murdock?" Peter muttered, recognizing the blind lawyer that Peter knew dressed up as a devil and danced around the rooftops at night. Matt's head snapped up and Peter realized that Matt's super hearing must have detected the whisper.

"This is weird." Peter said.

"What's weird?" Tony asked. "The fact the Doctor Strange is over there?"

"Doctor-" Peter did a half turn. "What?"

"What about the X-Men over in that corner?" Steve added to the conversation.

'Are there any normal people in here?" Bruce asked. Thor nodded.

"That fair maid yonder." He said. Peter shook his head.

"That's Felicia Hardy. She's the black cat."

Steve narrowed his eyes. "Something is going on."

Tony's phone rang. "Yep." He said, listening to the voice at the other end. "Our Latverian friend escaped."

* * *

"Hello, Mary Jane."

"Hey, Aunt May." MJ held the phone between her shoulder and her ear as she put the frozen pizza in the microwave.

"May I speak to Petey?"

"No, Peter isn't home. He's out on some news assignment." Or he made a detour to save the city in red and blue tights, Mary Jane added in her head.

"Oh. How are you, dearie?" May asked.

"Just great, Aunt May. I just got a great job on a new sitcom. How are you?" MJ closed the microwave.

"Oh, I'm doing all right." MJ heard yelling in the background. "Oh, those dreadful new boarders. I may have to evict them. I so hate evicting people." The old woman sighed.

"I can help you if you need to evict them, Aunt May." Mary Jane stretched and looked at the time, beginning to worry as she saw how late it was. Surely, Tony Stark's press conference should be over by now.

"Oh, thank you, Mary Jane. You're a wonderful girl." Mary Jane's phone vibrated in her pocket and she checked it. "Oh, I have to go. Peter sent me a text. Talk to you later?"

"Of course, Mary Jane. Goodbye."

"Bye." MJ said automatically. She hung up and checked her texts.

_Peter: Going to Madame Tussaud's with The Avengers._

That threw MJ off.

_MJ: WHAT?!_

_Peter: Yeah, we just froze Doctor Doom. It was great. g2g._

_MJ: YOU WILL tell me all about this when you get home._ She put the phone back in her pocket. The microwave dinged.

MJ shook her head. Her husband and his crazy job.

She removed the pizza from the microwave and devoured it embarrassingly fast. After the pizza was a faint red-sauce memory on the plate, MJ had nothing to do. Her friends were all busy, her food gone, and she was bored. Which never happened. Mary Jane Watson-Parker was _never_ bored.

"Oh, Peter." She muttered. She took out her phone. Super heroes' day out? Count her in. She was a super_model_. Where's the difference?

_MJ: I'm coming too. Be right there. Love ya, Tiger. _

Peter's phone vibrated.

"It's MJ," He told Tony and looked at it. And groaned.

"What?" Tony asked.

"She's coming. And there's something not right here." Peter put his phone back in his pocket. "I can't tell that girl no."

Tony opened his mouth as if to comment on Peter's inability to say no to his wife (or maybe commiserate with him over strong women), but Steve interrupted.

Steve pointed at the door to the room. "Look. The FF."

Peter looked. Yep. He also noticed that there was a model of wax Ant-Man by the door as well. Ant-Man? And not _Spider_-Man? Damn J. Jonah Jameson!

"Hi." Tony waved the Fantastic Four over. "So, you came to the super-hero convention too?"

"There's something not kosher about all this." Peter said.

"You noticed!" Tony exclaimed sarcastically. Bruce pointed at the window.

"Is it just me, or is the sky green?"

* * *

There was never a normal day in the life of Matthew Murdock.

He gave three reasons for this. One, he was blind. Two, he was a lawyer. And three, he was a super hero. Super heroes just never got a freaking break.

A completely innocent trip to Madame Tussaud's turned into a super-hero convention. So many strong heartbeats in one room made Matt want to cover his ears. It was the supersensory equivalent to standing in a room full of bass drums being played by three-year-olds.

Well, maybe the trip wasn't exactly normal- Matt had wanted to check out the wax figure of himself. He'd received a Madame Tussaud's flyer that morning and decided to use use empty space in his schedule to catch a taxi and pay a figure of himself a little visit.

At some point, he'd begun to notice crazy heartbeats in the room. His own heart gave a jolt as he recognized one-time partner and love, Natasha Romanovna, the Black Widow. Then he heard his name, spoken by a voice he recognized.

Peter Parker? Matt focused his senses. Peter, Tony Stark, Thor, Bruce Banner and Steve Rodgers were clustered in the corner. From the angle of their heads, he could tell they were looking at...

Stephen Strange? Why would a master of the mystic arts be at _Madame Tussaud's_? What the He-

And strange vibrations were coming from outside. He doubted anyone else could feel them. Something was not right.

Matt listened more closely. He heard snippets of conversation. In the next room, what sounded like Storm and Phoenix were having an argument. Wolverine (What?) was growling at Cyclops.

Matt's attention wandered to Tony Stark in the corner.

"Our Latverian friend has escaped." Tony was telling the Avengers.

Doctor DOOM? In New York? Not again.


	2. Wait, What?

"The sky is green," Steve said. Sue glanced at the window absently.

"We've noticed," Benjamin Grimm answered dryly. "Hard to miss."

No one said anything. Johnny Storm lit a finger on fire and gazed at it idly. A tap-tap on the ground announced the presence of yet another hero.

"Hey, Matt," Peter said to break the silence. "The sky is green."

"You don't say. Well, what now?" Matthew Murdock raised his eyebrows above his dark glasses.

"What?" Tony looked at him. Matt folded up his white cane.

"What what? Something is obviously wrong. Let's fix it."

"Fix what? For all we know, its just strange weather," Sue shrugged. She doubted it.

BOOM!

The earth shook with the force of something. No one in the room made a sound. Super hero self control, Sue guessed.

"We should probably leave..." Bruce said. When Sue looked at him, she saw a sheen of sweat over his face. "Puppies," Matt heard him mutter.

"Too late," Matt said. "We're not going anywhere." A second later, a net dropped over the window. The Tony Stark slowly turned to look out of the window.

"Hmm, I suppose you're right," he deadpanned.

* * *

The taxi pulled up at Madame Tussaud's and MJ suppressed a scream.

"You OK, lady? You're lookin' a bit pasty." The taxi driver asked her. "Oh, look at that net. And what's with the sky?" MJ didn't answer, only handed him a tip with shaky hands and climbed out of the car. "Thanks, lady!"

Several people noticed the taxi and piled in. A few people seemed to be frightened of the green sky, a few interested, and a few indifferent. Crazier things have happened in New York.

Mary Jane took out her phone.

Peter's phone vibrated again.

_MJ: WHAT'S GOING ON?_

_Peter: No idea. calm down, MJ. please. I love you._

_Peter: Wait, where are you? How do you know something's wrong?_

_MJ: ..._

_Peter: Just stay at home, MJ. Nothing's wrong. _

_MJ: You're impossible!_

Mary Jane ran up to the netted building. She hit the netted wall out of frustration.

"AGH!"

"MJ, what the heck are you doing here?" A face appeared in the window above her head. Felicia Hardy. Peter was in there with her? Were they... Had he been...

"PETER PARKER!" Mary Jane yelled at the window. She heard an exclamation from inside and a laugh as her husband made his way to the window. His face displayed an expression of rather deep shock.

"MJ? What are you-"

"I _saw_ Felicia. So you're in there with her? Oh, come on Peter-"

"Is that your wife?" Another face Mary Jane recognized joined Peter's in the window.

"_And_ Sue Richards?" Mary Jane's eyes almost popped out of her head. "Peter, what is going on?"

"MJ, I came with- " Peter sighed. "Tony, a little help here?" He called toward the inside of the room. Mary Jane heard noises coming from the window as Tony Stark and Captain America stuck their heads in the window next to Peter. What a big window.

"Hi. You're his wife? Is he hard to live with?" Tony Stark waved at Mary Jane.

"What is going on?"

"Do you think we can pull her in?" Peter asked. "Under the net, maybe Reed could-"

"Then we could get out. We just don't know what the net's made out of," Tony interrupted. He turned his attention back to Mary Jane. "So, is he hard to live with?

"Ugh, just answer the question. What is going on?!" Mary Jane glared up at the three men.

"We trapped Doctor Doom and came here to celebrate. But-" Peter gasped, looking at the air over Mary Jane's head.

"He escaped," Someone said behind MJ's head. Peter punched the window and it broke, shards of glass falling like diamond snow. Mary Jane covered her head and turned to See Doctor Doom standing behind her.

She couldn't help it. She screamed. A long arm reached under the net, snatched her up and pulled her through the window. Sue Richards jumped and put a force field over the empty frame. The Thing ripped his wax form off of the pedestal and shoved both in the window.

Reed Richards put Mary Jane gently on her feet. She glared at her husband.

"Peter..." Mary Jane said softly. "What the heck?" She registered that people were staring. "You said you were at a press conference."

"My press conferences are very interesting," Tony Stark interrupted. "So are my celebrations. This wasn't planned." Tony Stark turned to the room. "I suggest you all put on your fighting costumes now. We can all escape the same way that Mary Jane-

Tony was interrupted this time, by a buzzing sound coming from the window. Everyone in the room looked over, startled, to see a green light dancing over the wires of the net. Spikes grew until they intersected in all the holes, making nets within nets.

The room erupted in confusion.

"I don't have a costume!"

"What's going on?"

"I am a completely normal person on a day trip! I do not know what is happening! There is no way that I am Ant-Man!"

"What are you talking about? Just because you're Iron Man doesn't mean-"

"DID YOU NOT SEE DOCTOR DOOM?!" Bruce shouted, turning a little bit green and growing an inch. Everyone could see plainly that costuming themselves was not a matter open to discussion. Several went into the bathrooms to change while some just took off their everyday clothes to show supersuits underneath.

Peter grabbed Mary Jane in a hug. "This is dangerous for you," He whispered. "You shouldn't have come." They broke away and she looked at him.

"Call Aunt May." Mary Jane handed Peter the phone. Peter decided that obeying his wife would be the best course of action. He tried to figure out what Mary Jane was thinking from her expression as he dialed, but it was unreadable. The downsides of marrying an excellent actress.

The dial tone beeped.

"Hello?"

"Aunt May, it's-"

"Peter! How nice of you to call. How are you doing?"

"Oh, great. How are you?" Peter looked at MJ and shrugged.

"I'm always better when you call, Petey."

"Um, Aunt May, I'll be house-sitting for a while. My friend from work has to take a last minute trip for a - a funeral of a relative of his wife's, and they have a hamster and a goldfish that need to be fed. So I won't be able to- Hey, stop biting!- visit for a while." Peter hated lying to his aunt, but Doctor Doom meant business. He didn't want her to worry.

"That's quite all right, dear. I love you, Petey." Peter felt instantly guilty.

"Love you too." Peter hung up. Mary Jane looked surprised.

"You think Doctor Doom will detain us that long?"

"I don't know," Peter said, taking off his shirt to reveal his Spider-Man costume. "Might as well be prepared. I have other friends at work who can step in."

Mary Jane shook her head. "Who's the actor here?" She looked up to see Spider-Man standing in front of her.

"Peter, you can argue with your hot wife later," Tony called from where he, the other Avengers, the Fantastic Four, and Daredevil were clustered. "Right now, we need you over here." Sue Richards shot Mary Jane a 'husbands' glance that MJ didn't return. At least Sue was privy to the council. MJ had no idea what to do with herself. She was stuck in a room full of wax statues of the same people she was in the room with. It should be exciting. MJ yawned. She checked the time on her phone. She stood awkwardly in the corner.

"Snap out of it!" Mary Jane muttered to herself and stood up straighter. She'd followed Peter. He said it was dangerous. Mary Jane Watson-Parker could handle anything. Mary Jane Watson had braved new schools almost every month of her childhood. Mary Jane Watson had braved an almost criminal father and a depressed older sister. Mary Jane Watson-Parker had been ambushed by Venom in her own home.

Mary-Jane could handle anything. She stalked over to the conference in the opposite corner.

"Hey, boys." She smiled. She looked at Peter. "Hey, Tiger." She sat herself in the circle. "What's up?"

Peter looked at Mary Jane, trying to figure out her sudden change of mood. "You're talking to me?"

"Mmm-hmm." Mary Jane leaned against him, looking as hot as she could. She would make her Petey look GOOD. "So, need a normal human's view on whatever you're discussing?"

"I'm not super-powered." Tony said.

"You're hardly normal." Mary Jane said. "Normal people can't invent magical outfits that shoot fire and stop missiles."

"Point taken. Doctor Doom has us captured."

"I can hear a humming all around the building. He must have turned on electricity on the net or something," Daredevil offered. "It doesn't sound quite like plain electricity, though."

"No one here has insulated gloves?" MJ asked. "The Thing can't just rip the net?" Or The Hulk, she added in her head.

"Could someone else's insulated gloves fit The Thing?" Bruce asked. Mary Jane knew he knew what she was thinking.

"What about an X-Man?" Mary Jane asked. "Can any of them do that kind of thing?"

"She has a point," Sue said. "Jean Grey has telekinesis."

"Cyclops has eye-beam thingies," Peter added. Mary Jane laughed.

"Eye-beam thingies? My hubby is so eloquent." Mary Jane smiled. "But seriously, you guys didn't think of any of this?"

"Erm- no." Peter blushed.

"Yeah, our own resident science wonder-boys were talkin' about current and whatnot," The Thing said.

"_I_ just suggested the thing about Electro or Magneto! _You're _the ones who-" Peter pointed at Tony, Reed and Bruce.

"Easy, Spider-man." Reed said. His voice had a calming effect, like water. "Mary Jane got us back on track."

"Shall I go and ask the X-Men for help in our noble mission to escape?" Thor asked.

"Sure," Tony said. "Better yet, send Peter's hot wife."

"Her name's Mary Jane," Peter said.

"Thanks, Tiger." MJ kissed Peter's cheek and got up to ask the X-Men for advice.


	3. Aw, Not Again

Kitty Pryde, also known as Shadowcat, pointed at the window. "Look! Is that Mary Jane Watson-Parker?"

Jean looked and recognized Reed Richards of the Fantastic Four pulling someone through the no-longer-glassed window. A minute after the woman's feet touched the ground, a force field jumped to life around the wires.

"Ouch." Jean Grey touched her hand to her head.

"What's wrong?" Scott Summers jumped. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Jean said, holding her hands out to calm her boyfriend. "But- Something's blocking my mind. I can't feel the outside." She whispered the last. No one was supposed to know they were the X-Men.

Scott looked at the window and pointed. "There." A net covered the window. They looked to the opposite side of the room, to Professor X, Shadowcat, Colossus, Rogue, Iceman and Storm. Professor X beckoned them with his hand.

Jean and Scott hurried to the rest of their group.

"Do you feel the net?" Jean asked the Professor.

"I do," He answered. "Can you feel anything else?"

"Not outside this room," Jean said.

Kitty couldn't stop staring at Mary Jane. "She's on Secret Hospital! Her character is so sassy." Peter, or Colossus, smiled.

"And hot," Bobby said. Rogue elbowed him.

Tony Stark, a major billionaire, went to intervene. Kitty didn't hear what he told the couple, but then he turned to the rest of the room. "I suggest you all put on your fighting costumes now," he announced.

The room erupted in confusion.

"I don't have a costume!"

"What are you talking about? Just because you're Iron Man doesn't mean-"

"DID YOU NOT SEE DOCTOR DOOM?!" A short, sweet-looking man shouted, turning green and growing a bit.

"That was the Hulk's other identity," Ororo said. "I think we should do what he says."

The younger X-Men nodded. Kitty melted into the wall and melted out again, in costume. The others had to run to the restrooms with the flood of other super-heroes obeying orders.

* * *

"'Scuse me... Are you Jean Grey?" Mary Jane walked up to Jean, standing beside Scott, Ororo and Professor X.

Jean nodded. "I am."

Scott nodded with her. Kitty, standing slightly behind the older mutants, covered her mouther with her hands and started to melt through the floor in fan girlish excitement.

Mary Jane seemed unfazed at speaking to a mutant who could move things with a thought and read minds and another mutant who could kill people with his eyes. Jean wondered why, and upon a slight mind probe, discovered that Mary Jane was married to Spider-Man. That explained it.

"D'you think you could lift this net with your mind?" Mary Jane asked. "The Avengers and The FF have been discussing this for half an hour. You're the only one they could think of who could help. It's electrocuted."

"I'll see what I can do," Jean promised. She looked at Professor X, who gave her a reassuring nod.

Jean closed her eyes and tried to move the net. She grasped it firmly with her telekinesis, but as soon as she tried to lift it- "Ouch!" She gasped and staggered back. Scott steadied her. Her head stung as if a jellyfish had zapped her temple.

"Jeannie! What happened?" Scott looked at her, concern etched upon his features.

"The net-" she gasped.

"I'm sorry-" Mary Jane said. "I- I didn't know it would- So it's a no-go?"

Jean put a hand to her forehead."It's- I think it's telekenesis proof," she said. "I'm sorry."

"Do you need to sit down?" Scott asked. Jean nodded.

"I'll go tell the Avengers that it didn't work- Unless I can help with anything?"

"It's okay," Scott said. Mary Jane nodded and slipped back to the group in the corner. Kitty, who had almost sunk into the ground up to her head, popped back up.

"She's even cooler in real life," Kitty whispered, her hands still over her mouth.

* * *

"She couldn't lift it," Mary Jane said. She settled next to Peter again.

"I guess we're trapped, then?" Sue said. Reed nodded.

"I guess we are."

Matt put his masked head in his hand. "Dang. I promised Foggy I'd help him with a huge case."

"Well, I guess Foggy will have to work on it on his own," Tony said. Matt rolled his head. His eyes were covered by his costume. Mary Jane wondered what they looked like. They were usually hidden behind glasses. She shrugged to herself.

"I'm going to explore," Mary Jane said. "If it's all right." She looked around at the mostly masked faces in the circle.

"All right," Steve said. "Why don't you go with her, Peter."

"Of course." Peter stood and offered MJ his gloved hand. "Madame."

"Tiger." MJ took it and stood. They walked down the hall, passing several people who were coming back from changing.

"So, should we look for a snack bar? Laptops?" MJ asked. She poked Peter in the side. "Take off your mask, Petey."

Peter turned his head to look at his wife. He slowly reached up and began to peel off his mask. As soon as his lips were free, MJ hugged him close and kissed him.

Peter let his mask hang from his head like blue and red hair as he leaned against the wall. He hugged the woman in his arms. She was in his world of danger, and he would do anything to protect her from it. Mary Jane pulled away and took a deep breath of air. She grinned up at him.

Peter smiled back. His stomach growled and MJ laughed.

"Snack bar?" She asked. Peter grinned and nodded.

* * *

Just to clear things up: Kitty Pryde is not movieverse. My personal favorite depiction of Kitty is in the novel _Gifted_. It basically paints her as a fangirl (e.g she compares her invitation to a school for mutants to a Hogwarts letter) and really emphasizes her talent for computer hacking and such. I'd imagine that she got into MJ's soap opera by watching an episode because the next Season of _Doctor Who_ hadn't come out yet and then getting obsessed.


	4. Okay, Fine

"Nachos and smoothies for everyone!"

Peter and MJ returned to the main room with two web sacks full of nachos, sandwiches and hot dogs while MJ dragged along a cooler of Smoothies and bottled water.

"Anyone who's hungry," MJ amended her husband's statement. "We should probably keep some on reserve.

"I'll ration them out," Steve Rodgers said, taking charge and looking in the cooler and sacks. "Peter and Mary Jane, you can hand out one hot dog, sandwich or nacho plate per superhero. Matt, you can hand out silverware and cups. We can ration out the smoothies and make them last longer by pouring them into cups."

"Aye aye, Captain," Peter saluted.

"And-" Captain America lowered his voice. "Try to give the X-Men kids the smoothies and food first."

Peter and MJ nodded and started handing out supplies in their stealth mission.

"Tony, you search the building for blankets- anything we could use as bedding. Maybe we can make hammocks?"

"Sure." Tony rarely took orders from anyone, but in situations like these, Steve Rodgers had the most experience. Iron Man levitated just for show and flew out of the room. He was by far the most famous person in the room and he knew it. Well, maybe not by far. Mary Jane Watson-Parker was rumored to have a movie in the works and her resume was far from empty. And Matthew Murdock was featured in the tabloids relatively often and had served as assistant District Attorney... But really, Tony was a world renowned billionaire playboy philanthropist. He was definitely the most famous one in most rooms in the world. In a roomful of people staring at their own wax sculptures, that was saying rather a lot.

Tony went straight for the gift shop. Inside, there were racks of souvenir shirts and hoodies. He looked through the shop some more, trying both to find things that could be useful and plan his next entrance.

"Need help transporting everything upstairs?" Said a voice. He looked around, caught off-guard for once. He looked up to see a girl's head sticking out of the ceiling. "I'm good at taking stuff places."

Tony recognized her as the girl who had been fangirling over Mary Jane and felt a slight twinge of disappointment that she was not nearly as starstruck meeting Iron Man. "I don't need help. I have a big metal suit."

The girl grinned. "I'm friends witha big metal suit. They can be unwieldy." She dropped slowly from the ceiling. "Kitty Pryde. Shadowcat. I'm a mutant."

"I'd noticed." Tony stared at her. "So you fall through ceilings? Must be a hoot at parties."

"I'm thirteen," Kitty said. "I don't go to parties."

"You're thirteen. Of course you go to parties. You have friends." Tony thought for a moment. "Unless the one you're talking about is literally a metal suit, and then you have got some problems."

"He's a mutant," Kitty said. "He turns into a metal suit at will."

"Should've seen that coming. Why are you here, again?" Tony could be put off by children. They were so tiny and didn't get jokes all of the time. Kind of like Steve, really, but smaller.

"You need help." Kitty grabbed a clothing rack and lifted it into the air. It should have been too heavy for her, but she floated up with it in tow. She disappeared in the ceiling. Tony's eye twitched. He started to stick candy inside a built-in suit pouch he usually used to get souvenirs for Pepper. Might as well pack snacks everyone could eat later.

* * *

Natasha could take her situation several ways. She could consider herself badass, pathetic, nonchalant... Whatever way she put it, the situation was weird.

The last time she'd seen Matt, they'd been dating in San Francisco. It had been romantic, two lovebirds fighting crime on the hills of the Californian city, Daredevil and the Black Widow, The problem was, her name came second. Natasha Romanoff wasn't a second fiddle type, so she went back to New York.

Now Matt was here. She was over him, and he was over her, but seeing him again was... Awkward. He hadn't changed much at all. Natasha was aware of her shortened hair and new reputation as she looked him over.

"Natasha." His expression was inscrutable behind the red mask. All she could see was his mouth, curving in happiness or contempt. She was better at reading people's eyes, another reason they hadn't worked out. The spy in her couldn't handle not knowing what her lover was thinking.

Matt held an empty nacho plate in his left hand, his billy club strapped to his waist like it always had been. Looking at him was like a journey back in time, the memories of a flatter skyline, celestial allies, a whisper, a kiss... Memories of being relied on and taken for granted, of being bossed around and coming second. Memories of things that never happened in the Avengers.

"Daredevil," she said. She knew that he could hear every heartbeat and thanked her lucky stars that she had it together.

"Long time no see," Matt said, breaking the tension. Natasha laughed. The past was the past. She accepted the hug that Matt offered. She stepped back.

"You look great," Natasha said, knowing what he'd say next.

"So do you." Matt grinned. "No hard feelings, then?"

"'Course not," Natasha said. "I know I left abruptly..."

"It was a great time, Tasha, but it obviously wasn't meant to last. I'm glad that there's no friction." Daredevil touched her arm for a moment, not as easily as he used to.

"None," Natasha said. "None at all."

And as Daredevil turned and went to join Spider-Man handing out the food, Natasha was glad that her life hadn't taken the dramatic turn for once.

* * *

"You can't feel the electric current, Ororo?" Professor X knew she couldn't. Confusion rolled off of Ororo in waves.

"No, professor." Storm shook her head. "It's unnatural. Not electricity, that's something I'm sure of."

Professor X resisted the urge to grimace and turned to Kitty. "And the molecular structure?"

Kitty shrugged, biting her lip. "Um... It's giving off weird signals. I can't really explain it. It's like when you look at a do not enter sign, you know not to go into a roo, and this is net kind of like that. I get the feeling I shouldn't try to phase through it."

"Do you think it could be cut through, Kitty?"

Kitty looked flattered. Professor X kept forgetting how short a time she had been on the team. She already seemed like such a fixture. "Like, Scott using his eye beams? Maybe. I don't really think so. Like Ororo said, it doesn't feel natural. It feels wrong."

"Alien?" Bobby suggested.

"Not all alien things are wrong! Lockheed is good!" Kitty looked apologetically at Professor X. "Sorry."

"You were defending a friend. But we do need to focus."

"It doesn't feel safe," Kitty ended.

"Established that already," Jean said. She was leaning on the wall, an ice pack on her head. "But thanks, Kitty. Good job."

"Um, you're welcome?" Kitty smiled.

Logan sighed. "Kid, stop being so nervous. We're not dropping you. You're an asset. Now that we've established that, can I take a stab at the net?"

"It could be dangerous." Professor X didn't say that Logan did well to make Kitty feel more welcome.

Logan laughed. It was more of a snort. "Really?" He popped out his claws and popped them in again. His skin healed over the gashes. Professor X sighed. Logan would heal after any damage, true. "I can heal."

"You've made your point." Professor X tested his head on one hand then looked up. "I can't ask any one of you to do anything before it's discussed with everyone else. We're all a team now."

"Will they acknowledge that?" Scott asked. "I mean, we're in a whole bunch of small clumps, not really a team meeting."

"Will they want to partner with a bunch of kids?" Logan asked skeptically.

Colossus armored up, while Bobby turned to ice and Kitty sank into the ground.

"We are not only kids," Colossus noted. "We are X-Men."


	5. Sparks

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a while! **

**Did anyone catch Daredevil? I desperately need someone to discuss the TV show against the original comics (Like original original, 60s and 70s.) **

**Anyway.**

* * *

Logan knew that _his_ demanding to rip the net apart might not be taken very well. Sending a few _children_ over would be a much better idea.

Shadowcat, Colossus and Wolverine went up to the group in the corner of the room. The Avengers, the Fantastic Four, Daredevil, Spiderman and Mary Jane looked up.

"You're leaving half the heroes in this room out of your super meeting," Kitty pointed out.

"Are we?" Spiderman looked around. To his credit, from what Kitty could tell without seeing his face, he looked embarrassed. "Sorry."

"If they don't care enough to come to us with ideas, they don't have what we need," Tony said.

"We got what you need," Wolverine said. He unsheathed his claws. The blossomed out of his flesh, wounds healing before there was enough blood to even form a droplet and fall to the ground.

"Those are metal. The net is electrified and mysterious," Tony Stark turned back to the elite supercircle.

Colossus closed his eyes. "Not just kids," He said in his thick Russian accent. He sighed and armored up, the metal flowing around his body like vines until all of his skin had been transformed. "X-Men."

Kitty nodded, her crush on Piotr getting a tad bigger as she remembered that when called upon, he could be as melodramatic as anyone.

"Kitty Pryde," Tony Stark said, not affected by the speechlessness that usually came over people when they saw a teenager turn into a living metal statue. He looked right past the burly Russian. "You walk through things. Like walls."

"And nets," Kitty said, glad to finally be included without practically hurling herself into the fray.

"You think you could walk through this one?"

Kitty opened her mouth to speak, but Logan spoke first.

"Let me try first. There's not much that can actually hurt me permanently."

"You want to take a stab at it?" Peter Parker grinned, obviously pleased by his pun.

No one laughed. "I made that joke already," Logan said. Peter looked disappointed.

"It's okay, Tiger, you make good puns." MJ patted her husband on the head. Wolverine cleared his throat.

"I'm going to try to break it. I'm not asking permission, I'm letting you know."

"Try it," Tony said. "If it doesn't work, well, I didn't expect it to."

Logan narrowed his eyes at Tony and turned and went to the window. He unsheathed his claws, batting the wax sculpture serving as a window pane aside and trying to break the net with his claws. Sparks flew, enveloping Logan's hand in flame. He blew it out quickly, so the whole museum didn't catch fire. The net dangled free but healed itself as fast as Logan's flesh itself.

"Didn't work," Tony called, like he hadn't expected it to. Logan growled.

"Calm down," Professor X said in Logan's head. Logan took a breath.

"No shit, Sherlock," Logan said. It was far milder than what he would have said (Or done) had The Professor not intervened.

"Can I try to phase through?" Kitty asked.

"Um, kid," Tony said. "You're a kid."

"I think she's noticed," Peter whispered loudly, more to add to the joke than to hide his sarcasm from Tony Stark.

Daredevil sighed.

"I think what they mean is that Wolverine can heal faster and has the highest pain threshold of anyone here. Which is saying something, considering that most of us spend all of our free time getting beat up," he said in his best lawyer style. Kitty crossed her arms and waited. Daredevil sensed her annoyance in her heartbeat, her breathing and her sweat, but felt that he couldn't just stop. He could deal with adults any way you threw them at him, but he'd barely had any interaction with teenagers since his own high school days. "He touched the net and burst into flame. Phasing through could be even more risky."

"Yeah, but I can literally phase through fire, too," Kitty said, uncrossing her arms and turning to look at Professor X. "What do you think, professor?"

"I'd advise against it, Katherine," he said aloud. "Your parents entrusted you to my care." He paused. "As a mutant, however, you _have_ been exposed to greater dangers and have shown a responsibility beyond your years." Kitty couldn't help the almost smug grin that pushed across her face. "I could stop you, but I won't. If you don't try it and something terrible happens, everyone in this room will wonder if you could have prevented it. If you do try it and some tragedy befalls you..." He wouldn't forgive himself, and neither would her parents.

Kitty's smile bled away. She couldn't not do it now, but she thought that now to do it might seem childish. She crossed her arms again, but this time it was more of a comfort thing than a teenager thing, a hug she was giving herself.

"You can always think about it more, Kitty," Mary Jane said from beside Peter. "I'm sure lots of people in this room have done things they-"

"I'll do it," Kitty said. She wasn't in a room of normal people; she was surrounded my superheroes. Plenty of them had started when they were barely older than she was now. Her chosen job was not one for cowardice.

She balled her fists at her sides and ran towards the net. It occurred to her that this whole thing with the arguing and the Professor's eloquence and the decision was kind of dramatic, but she shoved that thought to the back of her mind. Phasing through was easy. She could feel the air molecules dance through her own, he DNA floating in the wind. She touched a tentative finger to the net. For a moment there was nothing, and then her body was on fire.


End file.
